Super Smash Bros Present: Kissing the Year Away
by AriZonia1
Summary: It's the last day of the year and some of the Smash Bros are out and about ready to watch the fireworks of the New Year. More pairings inside. Warnings for implied drunkeness


**Pre-story author notes: This has absolutely no connection to the "Canon" of Heart-to-S Support. While this can draw a parallel to it, there is no specifics to tie the two stories together.**

**Also, while I do call the place they are in 'Smashville' they are actually in the background of the Town and City stage, just for reference sake.**

**Also, not all the pairings featured were of my choice. One friend told me Ness/Pink Villager, another's love of Samus/Little Mac rubbed off on me, and GintaxAlvissForever gave me the idea of putting in Lucina/Dark Pit, Ike/Pit and Ganondorf/Palutena. Anything else that is alluded to is of my doing.**

**For extra note: Kuro = Dark Pit, Rosey = Pink Villager, Axel = "Regular" Villager, and do I need to put that Rock is MegaMan? I guess I did anyway.**

* * *

><p>It's nearing the end of the year in Smash Mansion, most of the Christmas decor has been tucked away to not be seen again for another year. For the newcomers it's a little astounding that three months have already passed on by since the start of the fourth tournament round.<p>

A small portion of the Smashers are gathering in Smashville to look about the shops for some last minute New Year's gifts for their fellow fighters. Mayor Axel is currently away as he sets up some of the final preparations. Isabelle is happily standing in the plaza handing out accessories to celebrate the end of the year to those that pass her by.

"A happy New Year to you Miss Peach!" The small yellow dog yips as she gives a pair of ladder shades to the princess and the Italian bros. "And to you too Mister Mario and Mister Luigi!"

"Grazie Isabelle! And a happy New Year to you too!" Mario replies in response.

Isabelle smiles and waves as the trio walks away, Luigi being extremely happy someone recalled his name tonight that isn't a fighter.

Over on the other side of the plaza fountain Rosey is resting her head on Ness' shoulder as the two sip on some of Brewster's renowned coffee. Neither are much for words, but they are still both smiling as they wait for the clock to chime midnight. Only a couple people in Smash Mansion know about this secret relationship, former fighter Lucas and Rosey's best friend Ike. The only other person that knows is Ness' mother who found out last time he phoned home due to homesickness. The two are very comfortable in their crushes of the other and are just as content to share ringing in the New Year. Nothing could ruin this moment for the pair.

In an area of Smashville right close to the bell tower Samus and Little Mac are taking a leisurely stroll as the cold winter wind catches under the bounty hunter's hair and scarf. Casually they are discussing their resolutions for the next year.

"So… uh Sam." The small boxer starts, "What'cha plannin' on changing next year?"

The blonde stops walking as she gazes up at the bell tower, "I'm not much for resolutions Mac. If anything I just plan on getting a couple more bounties in. What about you?"

"I'm just stickin' to my usual." The shorter male chuckles as he follows the other up the tower to get a good view of the fireworks. "Just get better at boxing to keep my title."

After the two climb to the top of the bell tower the pair step out onto the little balcony to admire the view of Smashville. This is one of the peaceful times that it's possible to take the time to see all of the pretty landmarks in the town without worrying about being KO'd. The two exchange content glances before looking towards the street when they hear a couple of familiar voices below them.

Link and Zelda are walking by the bell tower on their way back to Smash Mansion, having spent most of their energy walking around the town. It was incredibly late and the Hylian swordsman prefers to ring in the New Year at sunrise compared to midnight. A loud yawn is heard coming from the blond as he tries not to fall asleep while walking.

"Link, I know it's late." Zelda says quietly as she looks into one of the windows of the stores looking for a gift for Toon Link. "It'll only be a little longer and I promise we'll go back so you can sleep."

Link rolls his eyes as he leans against the doorframe while his date goes inside. He quietly wishes that he had taken her to the Tomodachi Island instead so they could have sat together on the Ferris Wheel. The blond looks down at the small box resting in his hand as he drags it out from his pocket.

"_Maybe at sunrise."_ He thinks to himself.

On the other side of the plaza, going towards the Smashville tree, Palutena is nearly dragging Ganondorf along. The King of Evil didn't really want to be out here, he'd rather be back at the manor attempting to get some sleep. It's not like that would go over well since most of the fighters that aren't in Smashville or Tomodachi Island are having an extremely loud New Year's Extravaganza. The only ones assumed to be asleep are the younger fighters like the Koopalings and the other six Villager children, and the extremely heavy sleepers. As the Goddess of Light continues to drag him along, Ganondorf manages to catch a glimpse of Rosalina sitting a ways away with a small group of tiny Lumas.

"You see something, Ganny?" The green haired goddess asks as she turns around to see the Mother of Cosmos. "Oh. I see. Do you want to go talk to her?"

"Not overly so. I think she's having one of her… motherly moments with the floating pillows."

Like the King of Evil explained, Rosalina was in fact talking to the Lumas that were experiencing their first New Year. The tiny sparkles in their eyes brings a smile to the Goddess' face as she gives them star bits to nibble upon. She has seen countless years come and go, but the sight of the joy in the eyes of her numerous star children always makes her eager to celebrate with the others.

A ways away from the center of Smashville Pit is hanging out with Ike and the "fathers" of Smash, except Bowser who is back in the Mansion, waiting around for midnight. The angel is happily wolfing down the commemorative cake he was given while he hangs onto Ike's arm. The swordsman was enjoying himself a slice of cake as well since Smashville wasn't offering any meat on the menu. Chrom was making small talk with Olimar, mostly talking about parenting techniques. Magnus though, was not enjoying himself as much as the others. Dunban had broken his vow of never letting himself get drunk again, and he has been clinging to the mercenary for the past hour and a half, muttering how he's fun to cuddle with. To make things worse, Riki has curled up into Magnus' lap and has since fallen asleep.

"Angel face, can't you stop stuffing your face for long enough to pry this guy off me?" Magnus grumbles through a drunken slur. "I ain't no teddy bear."

Ike rolls his eyes as the blue eyed angel ignores the other. He hadn't really said much since he sat down but he'd rather not get caught up in any dramatics that might happen if someone tried to get the war veteran off the mercenary. If anything, he's just surprised how clingy, and affectionate, he is now that he's absolutely plastered. The raven-haired Homs basically latched himself onto the other man and keeps making incoherent statements as he giggles.

Pit finally finishes his cake before starting on a nearby slice of pie. "You know, it's funny that we're all here while Pittoo is off somewhere with Lucina. You'd think she'd be spending time with Chrom."

The mere mention of his daughter off gallivanting with someone made Chrom immediately stand up to go find her. Olimar tilts his head to the side in confusion before letting out a disapproving nod.

Axel quietly wipes the sweat from his forehead as he steps back to see the fireworks all prepared. He was thankful that Dedede and Rock had been so willing to help him. The King of Dream Land was always really magnanimous this time of year for some reason, treating others nicely and willing to help. The Smashville mayor gives a thumbs up to his helpers as he starts his trek back to the plaza to meet up with Isabelle.

Down at the beach Kuro is sitting with Lucina on a picnic blanket on the sand. The dark angel couldn't explain why, but he had a nagging feeling he's being watched. All he wants is to have a nice moment between him and the princess after constantly being interrupted at the mansion whether it was because of his twin walking in on their private conversations (that he probably planned in advance) or Chrom going out of his way to get in between the two. It's been pretty much peaceful other than the crimson-eyed boy's antics.

"You know Kuro, father isn't going to walk in on us." The blunette says with a smirk on her face. "He's with the other fathers."

This didn't help ease him at all though. "I know the chance is low, but something just feels off right now."

After a couple more worried glances Kuro finally eases up a bit. He lets out a rare smile as he grabs his companion's hand. The two look at each other delicately before slowly leaning in towards each other. Lucina's eyes close slowly as the gap is narrowed.

_Click_.

Both jump back in surprise at the sudden sound. The dark winged angel stands up abruptly and turns around. His eyes narrow as he catches Chrom peeking from behind a nearby banana tree.

Hearing the verbal beatdown that is going to go down now that Lucina's father got caught spying on the two, Robbi and Henry quickly run off so they don't get caught as well. The female mage takes a sigh of relief after she and her husband get far enough away. She was going around taking pictures to send them back to home to show Morgan, as well as Chrom's wife Olivia and their son Inigo.

"I guess we got out of there in a _flash_." Henry jokes after he catches his breath.

"I suppose we did." His wife replies. "I'm just sad that Olivia isn't around to help monitor Chrom. Or at least maybe go back home to be with the family instead of being over protetive of Lucina? At least we have these pictures."

"Now, now, let's not forget that we're here to celebrate the death of this year."

The tactician giggles as she pecks her husband on the cheek. She looks around for a second in search of her brother, hoping to snap a picture of him for the scrapbook as well. It didn't take long for her to see him up on one of the higher cliffs with Shulk, waiting for the fireworks to start.

Robin was a little annoyed that the last good place to see the fireworks was up on one of the cliffs. Almost everyone, whether on a date or otherwise, was near the lake or plaza. Samus and Little Mac got the bell tower, and Lucina and Dark Pit had the beach to themselves. This cliff was the last place that was really high to get the nicest view without being bothered. Though, there is the concern that the mage isn't fond of high places and might have trouble getting down.

Shulk takes a seat on the grass as he lazily kicks his feet. "This is really nice. Us Homs in Bionis don't have a New Year's celebration like this. The fireworks I mean, that's more of a Nopon tradition."

"What do you usually do?" Robin asks.

"Well, Colony 9 usually had a feast and we spend the evening singing and dancing. I never spent much time at the celebration though due to being either really tired or busy working in the Military District."

The white haired mage makes a neutral sounding noise in response. He gets settled next to his boyfriend before grabbing his hand tenderly. It was really close to midnight, so the seer was idly talking about all his plans for the coming year. Mostly to ideas pertaining to the other Smashers he hasn't quite familiar with or things he wants to build. The tactician wasn't overly concerned with resolutions and just wanted the fireworks to start, both literally and figuratively with his lover.

"_I hope you're ready for your first New Year's kiss Shulk_." Robin thinks to himself as he sees the distant clock tick it's final seconds.

_Five._

The mage takes a quick glance at the other out of the corner of his eye as the swordsman stops talking to look back at him.

_Four._

Gently the silverette grabs the collar of his boyfriend's shirt.

_Three._

The blue eyed seer tilts his head gently at the gesture.

_Two._

Robin takes a deep breath as he tries to calm his nerves.

_One._

The first firework shoots up and can be heard go off as the mage pulls the fabric of the seer's sweater to kiss him as the old year ends and the new one begins. Shulk returns the gesture a little questioningly as he grabs Robin's hand tighter. Both enjoy the touch of their lips on the other as they celebrate the holiday. Blissfully unaware of Robin's sister taking a picture of the two as a firework illuminates them in winter the night sky.


End file.
